The Biostatistics and Data Management (BDM) Core will continue to play a pivotal role in the Uganda Russia Boston Alcohol Network for Alcohol Research Collaboration on HIV/AIDS (URBAN ARCH) Consortium as a full collaborator in study design, conduct, data management and statistical analyses. Over the next five years, the BDM Core will collaborate closely with URBAN ARCH investigators on studies examining the consequences of alcohol use on comorbidities among people living with HIV so as to increase availability of treatments and improve outcomes. The objectives of the Core are to provide statistical and data management leadership in all phases of research including study design, formulation of hypotheses and outcome measures, data collection, data management, statistical analyses, interpretation of results, and the preparation of publications. The BDM Core brings together an experienced team of investigators with extensive knowledge in underlying scientific and clinical issues in alcohol and HIV/AIDS research. The overarching aims of the BDM Core are to maintain high standards for data quality and statistical analyses. Having this dedicated BDM Core will enhance the synergy and productivity of the Consortium investigators, promote the validity and generalizability of the URBAN ARCH Consortium scientific findings and ultimately elevate the scientific understanding of the relationship between HIV, alcohol consumption, and comorbid health conditions.